


Remedial Force Use

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [6]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief Torture, Fluffy Ending, Force Choking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Underage Prostitution is mentioned but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Techie and Padmé  go to Corescant to look for parts for Padmé's lightsaber and to pick up a gift for Hux's birthday. When Techie is recognized by a local gang, his life and Padmé's are put in danger.





	1. Asking Permission

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being WAY longer than I planned, so I split it up. 
> 
> No underage prostitution occurs, but I wanted to tag for it anyway. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! They keep me going and let me know that you enjoy what I'm doing.

Kylo Ren let out a sigh of contentment. It had been too long since he and Hux had been able to get an afternoon to themselves. Padmé was off with Techie, which allowed a comfortable silence to fall over their quarters. Kylo was leaning against the sofa with Hux’s legs draped over his shoulders and his head between Hux's thighs. Hux slid his fingers through Kylo’s hair, as if he was stroking Millicent, soothing Kylo until he was half asleep.

“Hux?” he mumbled.

“Yes?” Hux replied in a whisper.

“I love you,” Kylo confessed. 

Hux smirked, “I should hope so.” 

“Why?” Kylo inquired.

“Your massive head is in a rather intimate position at the moment,” Hux reminded him. “I don't allow just anyone to do that.”

“I bet you say that to all the higher ups,” Kylo teased. 

Hux pulled at Kylo’s hair and leaned forward to kiss Kylo’s mouth. “You’re mine, Kylo Ren,” Hux softly asserted, “and I’m yours.” 

“Mmh,” Kylo smiled. “Possessive today, love?” 

“Yes,” he growled, running his right index finger along Kylo’s scar. “I need to reclaim you.” 

“I want you to,” Kylo breathed. “...Could Techie watch Padmé tonight?” 

Hux let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. “I want you for more than a night.” 

“I do too,” Kylo admitted. 

Hux brushed his lips across Kylo's. “I want to go away, like we used to.” 

Early in their relationship, Hux and Kylo had taken week long trips to resort planets. It had given them the alone time they had craved, and pacified the HR department when it came to Hux using his shore leave. They’d paid for secluded cabins and only left the bed when absolutely necessary. 

“Me too,” Kylo confessed. 

The door to their quarters opened and Hux angrily raised his eyes to their uninvited guest. 

“Techie?” he blinked, his expression softening. 

“I-I can come back,” he replied apologetically. 

Kylo raised his head in surprise. Techie  _ never  _ came to their quarters. 

“No, stay,” Hux insisted. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Techie shifted and gripped the hem of his shirt sleeves. 

“Go ahead, Techie,” Kylo encouraged, sitting up and removing Hux’s legs from his shoulders. 

“I...I have something I want to ask you two,” he replied. “It’s going to sound silly, but…” 

“What is it?” Hux prompted. 

Techie took a breath, “I...I want to...can I go to Coruscant? I need some supplies.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong with the parts we ship in for you?” 

“No! I just want to go in person,” Techie explained. 

“What are you getting?” Kylo inquired out of curiosity. 

Techie’s eyes widened in panic. “I'm getting some…”

The main door opened behind him and Padmé bounded in. 

“Have you asked them?” Padmé demanded. 

“Asked them, what?” Hux inquired, instantly suspicious. 

“If-” Techie replied softly.

“If I can go with Uncle Techie to Corescant,” Padmé butted in excitedly. 

Kylo’s eyes locked on Techie. “No,” he said, his voice booming. 

Techie cowered while Padmé marched up to Kylo with a sour look on her face. 

“Dad, you promised me that I could build my first lightsaber when I’m ten,” she said pointedly. “I’m seven now, which means I’ll be ten in three months. I need to start gathering parts if I’m going to have a design ready.” 

Kylo glanced at Hux for support but was met with a pitiless,  _ This-is-a-Force-centric- problem-deal-with-it-yourself _ look from Hux. 

“Padmé,” Kylo sighed, “I promise I’ll take you to look for parts next month.” 

“You’re never going to take me, are you?” she pouted.

Kylo leaned forward, “Padmé, I gave you my word, so I will.” 

“Next month,” Padmé pouted. 

“Do you not want to go?” Kylo inquired, pulling an old trick his mother had used on him. 

Padmé stomped her foot. “I want to go, but you won’t take me! That’s why I asked Uncle Techie.” 

Techie’s eyes widened and darted to Kylo and Hux’s. 

“Uncle Techie loves me enough to take me,” Padmé added. “You hate me.” 

Kylo’s expression hardened. “Go to your room,” he ordered. 

“No!” Padmé snapped. 

“I’m not going to talk to you until you calm down,” Kylo asserted. 

Hux glanced at the man who had taken his lightsaber to half the ship in surprise. 

“I am calm!” Padmé screamed. 

“Padmé, go to your room,” Kylo returned. 

“No!” she yelled. 

“Padmé Regina Hux!” Kylo bellowed, rising to his feet.

She cowered and dropped her gaze to the floor. 

“Go. To. Your. Room.” 

Padmé burst into tears and ran out of the room. 

“I...I’m sorry,” Techie whispered, blinking rapidly. “I should have told her no.” 

“Techie,” Hux protested, but Techie quickly left with his head down. 

After the door closed behind Techie, Kylo nervously glanced at Hux. “That...could have gone better,” he admitted. 

Hux raised his eyebrows at him. 

“He wanted to take her to Corescant, Hux,  _ Corescant _ ,” Kylo argued. 

“Ren,” Hux said calmly.

“You can’t be okay with sending our daughter, our seven year old daughter, and your  _ brother _ to Corescant,” Kylo protested. 

Hux crossed his arms. “Do you have a problem with Techie taking her?” 

“No...it’s just that...well, he’s Techie, and…” Kylo stammered before realizing what he was implying. “I’m sorry, Hux. I’m just worried about her...and well, I suppose I’m worried about both of them, to be honest. Corescant may be under First Order control but it’s really run by the kingpins of the underworld.” 

Hux nodded in agreement, “Which is why I intended to ask send a few troopers with them.” 

“Oh,” Kylo mumbled. 

Hux shook his head at the man he loved and closed the space between them. His slender arms slid around Kylo’s waist and their eyes met. “Don’t underestimate me,” Hux whispered. 

“That’s how I get into trouble,” Kylo smiled. 

Hux chuckled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Kylo’s eyes. The gesture caught Kylo off guard and Hux smirked at him. 

“I can be gentle, Ren,” Hux reminded him. “You should know that by now.” 

“It still catches me off guard,” Kylo admitted. “I see you on the bridge, dressed in your uniform and giving commands; you command respect. Then I come into our room and you speak so softly and touch me so gently.” 

Hux hummed and brought his lips close to Kylo’s. “Like this?” he mused before kissing him. 

“Yes,” Kylo murmured against his mouth. 

His hands slid down to cup Hux’s ass and Hux pressed against him in response.

“Bedroom?” Kylo breathed.   

“I want to,” Hux moaned into the shell of Kylo’s ear, “but...there’s an upset daughter to deal with first.” 

“Ws need to talk to her” Kylo agreed.

Hux raised an eyebrow at him. “ _ You _ have an upset daughter to deal with,” he rephrased.

Kylo sighed and removed his hands from Hux’s ass. “I know,” he muttered, “but you’re better at this than I am.” 

Hux chuckled in agreement and gave Kylo a quick kiss on the cheek,  “Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Kylo replied with a light smile before walking back to Padmé’s room. 

BB-9T was standing guard outside her room and beeped disapprovingly at Kylo Ren as he approached. 

“Don’t give me that,” he muttered to the droid. 

9T booped back. 

“I  _ am _ here to apologize,” Kylo explained, “if you let me in.” 

The droid rolled aside and Kylo Ren slowly entered his daughter’s room. Padmé was sitting on the floor with Millicent on her lap. Hux’s cat was purring happily but stopped when Kylo entered and gave him a disapproving look. 

“I don’t want to talk to you, dad,” Padmé pouted, not looking at him. 

Kylo Ren sat down beside her and attempted to pet Millicent. The cat glared at him but allowed him to do so. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he whispered. “I should not have done that. Can you forgive me?” 

Padmé looked down at Millicent. 

“I told you no because I know that Corescant isn’t always safe,” Kylo continued. “However...however, after speaking with your father...what I’m trying to say is that you can go.” 

Padmé looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Really?” she breathed. 

Kylo Ren nodded, “You and Techie can go, we’ll send a few Stormtroopers with you, but-”

Padmé lifted Millicent off her lap and threw her arms around Kylo’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, daddy!” she exclaimed. “Can FN-3187 and FN-5872 come with us?” 

“Why those two?” Kylo blinked in surprise. 

“They’re nice,” Padmé asserted. 

Kylo chuckled and agreed to her recommendation. 


	2. Demanding Permission

Techie found himself smiling as he led Padmé through the streets of Corescant. After the MaMa Clan had fallen, he’d ended up there for a few years before Hux had found him. Now, the pavements that he had once walked with his head down made Padmé’s eyes widen as she took in the hodgepodge of galactic cultures and wares. He squeezed her hand and she smiled up at him before he glanced back to see that FN-3187 and FN-5872 were still following them. They were dressed in civilian clothes, but the Stormtroopers still managed to stick out among the crowd. FN-3187 has a lean, yet muscular build, suntanned skin, a sandy brown hair and dark mud eyes. FN-5782 was more muscular, with broad shoulders and dark hair, buzzed short. There was a white scar on his left cheek that stood out against his olive skin and his dark eyes. He made Techie uneasy, but Padmé trusted him, so he tried to relax for her.

“What about there?” Padmé inquired, pointing to a parts shop.

Techie followed her finger and nodded in approval, recognizing the shop as one he’d frequented.

They stepped in and Padmé dashed about the disorderly shelves, grabbing assorted parts while Techie and the Stormtroopers watched her. She selected several parts and looked them over with a knowledgeable eye, cultivated by Kylo Ren and Techie.

“What do you think?” Padmé inquired, showing Techie a tarnished, vented piece. “Too tarnished?”

Techie took the piece from her and looked it over before pointing out a hairline crack.

Padmé frowned and set the piece on a random shelf.

FN-5872 sighed. “How long do you think this is going to take?” he mumbled to FN-3187.

Techie's ears pinked and he walked over to the troopers.

“This...this is for something you will never understand,” he said to FN-5872’s chest. “What she is is building is infinitely more complex than your blaster and twice as deadly. She can take as much time as she needs.”

FN-5872 raised his hands. “Woah, I was just asking a question,” he exclaimed. “No need to jump down my throat about it.”

Techie dropped his gaze to a regulator and nervously began examining it.

Padmé bought two more pieces to Techie for examination before she was satisfied enough with her finds to buy them. Techie took her to the counter where a Ithorian glanced at Techie’s forehead tattoo while overcharging him for the parts. Techie kept his eyes low and led Padmé outside once the transaction was complete.

“Are you okay, Uncle Techie?” she inquired.

He forced a smile that he knew she saw through. “Yes,” he lied. Something about the Ithorian had been familiar to him, but he couldn't place the memory. “Let’s go pick up your papa’s birthday present.”

Padmé agreed and checked over her shoulder for FN-5872 and FN-3187, who were beginning to look bored.

Techie led them up a level to a nondescript antiques store. Once inside, he allowed Padmé to roam the shelves wide eyed before he led her to the counter.

“How can I help you?” a female Twi’lek inquired with a smile.

“I have an order to pick up,” Techie replied.

“Sure thing,” the Twi'lek nodded, picking up her datapad. “Name on the order?”

“Techie.”

“Sign here for me,” she replied, handing him the datapad.

Techie scribbled his illegible signature and the Twi’lek woman disappeared behind the counter, only to return with a silver box. She opened the lid and stepped back so Techie could review the contents.

“What did you get?” Padmé inquired, standing on tiptoe.

Techie slid the box into his arms and tilted it so she could see. Inside was a tea set made from Krayt dragon bone.

“Woah,” Padmé breathed.

“The bone is temperamental to work with,” Techie explained, “so a full set like this is rare.”

Padmé smiled at him, “Papa is going to love it.”

Techie smiled softly and his ears pinked as he closed and locked the box.

“Are we done here?” FN-5872 inquired innocently.

Padmé glared at him. “I asked for you to come because you’re normally nice to me. If you aren’t nice, I’ll tell papa.”

FN-5872’s eyes widened in fear. “Right, um...hey, Techie? Can I carry that for you?” he mumbled nervously.

“Be careful,” Techie cautioned, handing over the box.

“Don’t drop it,” Padmé threatened.

She managed to emulate Hux in her tone and expression and FN-5872 snapped to attention, suddenly afraid of the grand marshal’s daughter. Padmé smirked knowingly and lovingly took Techie’s hand before leading him into the streets. As they exited the shop, Techie and FN-3187 became aware of a small group of gangsters watching them. The leader, a male Chiss eyed Techie maliciously and Techie gripped Padmé’s hand.

“Techie?” she inquired.

The gangsters slowly began to follow the group and FN-3187’s fingers twitched next to his blaster in its side-holster. “Keep walking,” he  hissed.

Techie increased his pace, pulling Padmé along behind him.

“What’s going on? Uncle Techie?” she said nervously.

He wordlessly pulled her down an alley and FN-5872 rushed ahead of them. FN-3187 drew his blaster and kept glancing over his shoulder as they walked.

“Uncle Techie?” Padmé whispered.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” he replied, squeezing her hand and glancing around nervously. “It’s okay.”

The gangsters entered the sidestreet and the Chiss blasted FN-3187 before he could register that his weapon out. Padmé screamed and Techie pulled her close to him. FN-5872 drew his blaster and fired two shots but met the same fate as FN-3187.

“Looks Like our Ithorian friend wasn't lying,” he mused. “The MaMa Clan’s techie, we've been looking for you.”

Techie whimpered and the Chiss set his blaster to stun.

“No, please!” Techie begged before he was blasted.

“Techie!” Padmé cried, squirming out from under his limp body before running down the alley. The Chiss sighed, aimed his blaster, and the world around Padmé went dark.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Padmé slowly floated back into consciousness. Her body ached and her thoughts were fuzzy but she understood instinctively that she was in danger. She was laying on a large bed with a thin blanket covering her body. As she sat up, she found that her wrists were cuffed together with restraints that delivered an electric shock when she tried to break them.

The door to the small room she was being kept in opened and the Chiss entered in time to watch her attempt to break the restraints.

“They tighten the more you struggle,” he informed her.

Padmé made a sour face at him.

“You left me no choice, my dear,” the Chiss continued. “You’re lucky I don't like murdering children.”

Padmé stared at him, petrified that the smallest movement would change his mind.

“So, tell me, my dear, who are you?” the Chiss inquired, casually crossing the room and sitting in a nearby chair.

Padmé hesitated, having learned from her dad, papa, and Aunt Phasma that her identity was her most valuable possession. The knowledge of her parentage, in the wrong hands, could be dangerous, and this man was unquestioningly dangerous. “Padmé,” she replied biting her lip.

“Padmé,” the Chiss mused, “well, my dear, you had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the right time today. Do you know who you were walking with?”

“A friend,” she replied, falling back on the lie she told onboard papa’s ship.

The Chiss smirked, “ _‘A friend’_? I didn’t know Techie was capable of making friends. Especially after what MaMa did to him.”

“What do you want?” Padmé demanded.

“To be honest, my dear, all we wanted was Techie,” the Chiss sighed. “His work with the MaMa Clan has made that skittish weakling valuable to people in a similar line of work. Unfortunately, he disappeared before anyone could snatch him up. Until now, anyway.”

Padmé’s heart pounded as she realized that this was her fault. Techie had decided to come to Corescant, _to leave the ship_ , because of her. He had wanted to show her what a normal birthday was like and had chosen a rare gift for his brother. A gift that could have only been found on Corescant.

“As for you,” the Chiss continued, “well, you’re just extra credits, my dear.”

“Extra credits?” Padmé repeated softly.

The Chiss shifted in his chair. “There’s a market for children like you, a few of them, actually. Who knows? I know some disgusting, but powerful old men who fancy little girls like you. I hate the type, personally, but they pay well.”

Padmé had no concept of what horrors would befall her if she was sold off. What she did understand was that she would never see her dad, her papa, her Aunt Phasma, or Uncle Techie ever again and that her papa’s birthday would be ruined. Tears poured out of Padmé’s eyes. All she and Uncle Techie had wanted was for papa to have a nice birthday.

“Stop that,” the Chiss ordered.

Padmé sniffed loudly. “Papa is going to be angry,” she sobbed. “All we wanted was to buy him a birthday present.”

The Chiss stared at her for a moment before processing what she’d said. “Your papa? Why would Techie care about him?”

Padmé hiccuped but didn't respond.

“Is he your family? Your uncle, perhaps?” the Chiss fished, taking an educated guess.

Padmé stiffened and didn’t meet the Chiss’ gaze.

“He is, isn’t he?” the Chiss concluded.

“No, no he isn’t, he’s just...a family friend,” Padmé retorted.

The Chiss smirked, he could see through her lies, but found her dedication to them amusing and commendable. “Padmé,” he said.

A high pitched scream cut him off and Padmé looked around in terror.

“PLEASE!” Techie begged between unintelligible screams. “STOP! PLEASE!”

The Chiss groaned; he had told his colleagues to torture Techie quietly. He looked back at Padmé and found her glaring at him.

“Why are you hurting him?” she demanded. “Tell me, _now_!”

An explanation bubbled up inside the Chiss’ throat and he blurted out how he wanted to punish Techie for being so difficult to find before he could stop himself.

“You...you’re Force sensitive, aren’t you?” the Chiss growled, realizing what had happened.

Padmé raised her left hand and an uncomfortable pressure closed around the Chiss’ throat. He gasped for air and stared at her, his red eyes wide.

“Take me to my uncle,” Padmé commanded.

The Chiss nodded desperately and she released him.

“Release my hands,” she added ashamedly.

The Chiss obeyed and Padmé massaged her wrists, relentlessly keeping her gaze on the Chiss. He sighed and led her out of the room and down a dimly lit hall to a nondescript door. Techie’s screams returned from the other side of the door and Padmé forced it open with the Force.

Techie was laying on a metal table suspended over a series of needles. He was surrounded by the Chiss’ colleagues, who reached for their blasters in response to Padmé’s intrusion.

“P-Padmé?” Techie breathed in surprise.

“Blast her!” the Chiss shouted.

His colleagues raised their weapons, but Padmé pulled them from their hands and turned them on their owners.

“No, Padmé, don’t,” Techie pleaded.

She paused and looked her uncle in the eye. “They hurt you,” she whispered.

A muscular arm wrapped around Padmé’s throat and she struggled as the Chiss pulled her against his torso.

“That was fun wasn't it, my dear?” he snarled in her ear. “Now, give my colleagues back their blasters or I will snap your pretty little neck.”

Padmé’s dark eyes looked at Techie for help but he shook his head and she lowered the blasters to the ground.

The Chiss’ arm tightened around Padmé’s neck and she clawed at him until her limbs went limp and she passed out.


	3. Taking Back

Padmé slowly returned to consciousness on the bed she had originally woken up on. A large lizard met her gaze and when she tried to back away from it she found that her hands and feet were bound by restraints. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, but it was only Techie. He cowered in reply before slowly meeting her eyes.

“Did they hurt you?” he whispered, pulling a straight pin from inside his pant pocket.

Padmé shook her head while Techie picked her restraints. When her hands were free, she rubbed her wrists and reached out for her uncle’s hand. Techie took both of hers and sat beside her with his eyes on the floor.

“I'm scared,” Padmé admitted.

Techie kissed her forehead. He was terrified but he didn't want her to know how much.

Techie knew what horrors awaited him once he was handed over to a new clan. He would be beaten, abused, and forced to work for them like he had been for MaMa. His genius mind would be tortured and his ideas used against good people. Techie’s only hope was to escape now, or pray that his brother would be willing to sacrifice resources to search the galaxy for him. Now that the Chiss knew that Padmé was Force sensitive, his hopes of escape were gone.

“What is that thing?” Padmé inquired, pointing at the lizard angrily. “I don't like it. It’s making me feel funny.”

“It’s a ysalamir,” Techie explained. “They’re known for being able to null Force use. That’s probably why you feel strange.”

Padmé glared at the lizard. “Go away,” she ordered but the lizard flicked its tongue at her in reply and moved closer. “No, I don't like you,” Padmé protested.

Techie stood and lifted the lizard off the bed.

“What’s going to happen to us?” Padmé inquired.

Techie paused and considered his response.

“Am I going to be sold and hurt?” Padmé added, her voice weak.

Techie embraced her. “No one is going to hurt you, sweetie,” he promised, kissing her forehead.

Padmé started crying and Techie held her in his arms. With how quickly she grew and how much she emulated Hux, Techie sometimes forgot how young she really was. In realizing this, Techie was also faced with a difficult truth; as powerful as Padmé was, she couldn’t save them on her own.

“Shh,” Techie whispered, “we...we’ll think of something.”

Padmé nodded, “What can we do?”

Techie hesitated, he had no idea what they could do. He wished that Hux was with him; he would be able to come up with a plan. Hux would be able to save them...him. Hux would be able to save Techie, like he always did. But Hux wasn’t there. Hux didn’t even know that they were in trouble and wouldn’t for several cycles.

“Uncle Techie?” Padmé prompted.

“Padmé...would...would you be able to...to use the Force again?” he stumbled.

She eyed the ysalamir but nodded.

Techie gave her a soft smile and looked around the room. “I can bypass the door locks but I’m going to need you to help keep those bad people away from us,” he said thoughtfully. “Can you do that?”

“I...I think so,” Padmé said nervously.

“Padmé,” Techie continued, taking a breath to steady his voice, “there is only so much I can do to help you. I can’t use the Force and I can’t fight, but I will do everything I can to help.”

Padmé nodded, “Can you please move the ysalamir?”

Techie smiled and moved the lizard to the other side of the room.

If Padmé was going to do what Techie was asking, she would need to draw on everything she knew about the Force. Kylo Ren had taught her that the Force was hers to command but it didn’t always obey her. Padmé often felt that whenever she tried to draw on the Force’s power, it fought her and she could only use it when she poured all of her anger and frustration into commanding it. Kylo Ren insisted that this was how the Force should be used, but Padmé had found that surrendering to the Force often worked just as well, if not better than controlling it. Perhaps, this was one of those times.

Padmé closed her eyes in order to focus. She felt Techie’s anxiety, the anger and frustration of their captors, the joy of a child two floors below them, and the heartbeat of the city all around her. Padmé reached out and the Force took her hand. A familiar warmth enveloped Padmé and her doubts fell away.

“Padmé?” Techie whispered.

She opened her eyes and gave him a warm smile. “I can do this,” she assured him.

Techie nodded and moved to the door lock. He examined the panel and expertly removed it from the wall. His synthetic eyes took in the interwoven wires while his nimble fingers began their work.

“Wait,” Padmé whispered, sensing two of their captors approaching.

Techie froze.

“They’ve passed,” she assured him a moment later.

Techie returned to his work while Padmé monitored the locations of theirs captors.

“Okay,” Techie alerted her.

Padmé crossed the room and nodded, giving him permission to open the door. The hallway was deserted and Techie and Padmé joined hands. They stepped out of the room and the Force showed Padmé the safest path out of the building. She squeezed Techie’s hand and took the lead. They cautiously walked down the hall and Techie bypassed another door before Padmé pulled him into an empty room. Two sets of footsteps approached a moment later and the Chiss’ voice was carried to their ears.

“We can keep Techie for a little while longer,” he was saying, “but we’ll need to get rid of the girl.”’

“Are you thinking of killing her or selling her?” his companion inquired.

The Chiss sighed heavily, “Killing her, I’m afraid. She’s more profitable alive, but she’s already shown herself to be dangerous. We can’t teach Techie any more _lessons_ with her around.”

Anger flared up inside Padmé and she felt the Force pulling away from her. She fought to control it and the Chiss started gasping for air.

“Boss?” his companion said nervously.

Techie touched Padmé’s shoulder and she took a breath, as did the Chiss.

“I’m fine,” the Chiss muttered before moving on.

Techie looked nervously at Padmé and she gave him an apologetic look. He took her hand and the continued through the halls until they stepped out into the dimly lit streets. They melted into the crowd and didn’t dare to look back.

Padmé let go of Techie’s hand only after they boarded the shuttle that had been sent to pick them up.

“Where are FN-3187 and FN-5872?” Phasma inquired.

Techie shifted uneasily, his eyes on the floor while Padmé broke into tears.

“Take off,” Phasma barked at the pilot.

She removed her helmet and knelt before Padmé. “What happened?” inquired softly.

“They’re...they’re...dead,” Padmé sobbed.

Phasma glanced at Techie, who nodded once, before refocusing on Padmé. “Tell me everything,” she insisted.

Padmé and Techie took turns recounting what had happened. They finished minutes before the shuttle landed and Padmé was still crying when Hux and Kylo Ren met her at the bottom of the ramp.

“Padmé?” Kylo breathed.

“Techie?” Hux inquired, stepping closer to his brother.

Padmé threw her arms around Kylo and sobbed into his robes.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Armie,” Techie blubbered.

“Grand marshal,” Phasma called as she approached.

Hux stepped to the side and Phasma whispered in his ear.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now,” Kylo said gently to Padmé, stroking her hair.

“REN!” Hux shouted.

Padmé jumped and Kylo turned his head to his lover. Hux’s eyes were cold and his mouth was a thin line.

“We’re leaving,” Hux continued sharply.

“Hux?” Kylo responded.

Hux knelt beside their daughter. “Padmé,” he whispered, “your dad and I will handle this.”

Padmé looked at him through her tear filled eyes and nodded.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered.

He looked up and Kylo projected a single thought at him; _wait_. Kylo knelt and embraced Padmé, allowing her tears and snot to stain his robes.

“I-I-I’m so...so sorry, dad,” she sobbed.

“Shh,” Kylo whispered, “you’re safe now.”

“We...we just wanted to get a...a birth-birthday present for...for..papa,” Padmé continued, beginning to hiccup.

“You didn’t go for parts for your lightsaber?” Kylo inquired.

Padmé’s throat tightened. “I-I lost my parts!” she choked.

Kylo kissed her forehead and held her in her arms. “I’ll take you to get new ones,” he assured her.

“Okay,” Padmé sniffed.

Kylo held her a little while longer before slowly loosening his grip. “Padmé, papa and I are going to deal with this. Will you be okay here with Phasma?”

Padmé looked over at her chrome armoured aunt and nodded.

“Be back soon,” Kylo promised, kissing Padmé’s forehead before stepping onto the shuttle with Hux.

After the shuttle took off, Phasma took Padmé back to her room, tailed by Techie. Phasma instructed Padmé to shower, and while she did, Phasma had her clothes incinerated. During this, Techie curled up in a ball on the couch. Phasma took note of this and removed her armour before sitting beside him, gently rubbing his back. Techie turned his head to look at her and slowly uncurled himself.

“Are you alright?” Phasma inquired.

Techie shook his head and Phasma continued to rub his back.

“You’re being nice,” Techie mumbled.

Phasma frowned and nodded. “Don’t get used to it,” she replied.

“Aunt Ama?” Padmé called softly. “I need my clothes.”

She looked up; Padmé was standing in the doorway, wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet. Phasma gave Padmé a soft smile and stood up to help. She knew that Padmé was fully capable of retrieving her clothes herself, but given the circumstances, Phasma allowed it.  They picked out a soft, pink nightgown for Padmé to wear, and Phasma finished drying her off.

Once dressed in the nightgown, Padmé and Phasma returned to the main room. Padmé curled up next to Techie and Phasma placed a blanket over both of them. Phasma then stepped into the kitchen and returned with two bowls of strawberry ice cream. She handed one to Padmé and another to Techie, who silently accepted them and began eating.

“Thank you,” Padmé whispered.

Phasma nodded and sat beside her.

Techie and Padmé ate their ice cream in silence and were soon joined by Millicent, who curled up and fell asleep on Phasma’s lap.

When Kylo Ren and Hux returned, Techie and Padmé had fallen asleep against each other and Phasma was dozing lightly.

“Phasma?” Hux whispered.

She opened her eyes. “Were you successful?” she inquired, rubbing her eyes.

Hux nodded once.

Kylo stepped forward and held up a silver box and a bag of miscellaneous parts. “In more ways than one,” he added.

“Daddy?” Padmé asked groggily, opening her eyes.

“We’re back,” Kylo smiled, setting the box and parts down, “and look what we found.”

Padmé’s eyes widened and she looked through her bag of parts. Thankfully, none had been damaged and all were accounted for.

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Kylo replied.

Techie stirred and blinked repeatedly before processing what was happening around him. “How did you find these?” he inquired, looking at Hux.

“We retraced your steps,” Hux explained simply.

Techie looked up at his brother. He knew Corescant; it was highly improbable that Hux had found their things simply by retracing his and Padmé’s steps. However, given everything that had happened that day, Techie decided not to question his brother’s vague explanation.

“It’s a beautiful tea set, Techie,” Hux added gently. “Thank you.”

Techie smiled.

“I’m hungry,” Padmé announced.

Kylo chuckled, “Give papa and me a few minutes to shower and we’ll all eat together, okay?”

“Okay, I’m going to put my lightsaber parts in my room,” Padmé nodded.

Hux and Kylo Ren stepped into their bedroom and Kylo pressed his forehead against Hux’s.

“She and Techie are safe because of you and your training,” Hux assured him.

Kylo sighed and nodded.

Hux wrapped his arms around him and Kylo reciprocated. They held each other for several minutes before slowly pulling away to shower.

After Hux and Kylo cleaned up and got dressed, Kylo began cooking dinner while Techie, Hux, Phasma, and Padmé started a holofilm. They paused thirty minutes in and filled their plates with warm food before Kylo joined them for the rest of the film. Once it was done, Hux opened the silver crate containing the Krayt dragon bone tea set and brewed an evening cup of tea for himself, Techie, and Padmé. Padmé fell asleep soon after and Kylo carried her to bed.

“Armie,” Techie whispered.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Hux replied.

Techie hesitated, “You’re...you’re not mad?”

Hux gave his brother a soft look, “It could have happened at any time, Techie. That it happened while you were on Corescant is coincidental.”

Techie nodded.

“Techie, you kept Padmé safe,” Hux reminded him, “and both of your escaped. What more could I ask for?”

Techie looked up at his brother and nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kylux elements are going to start moving to the side since Padmé is growing up and can have story arcs of her own. I will still put Kylux in chapters, but it won't be the main focus.


End file.
